Desire
by MadMeisters2715
Summary: What if instead of Kai putting Elena in a coma for the season six finale, he casted a spell. A spell that turned all the vampires human again, and they could have kids. What would the next generation be like, who will become vampires, witches, or werewolves. And more importantly what chaos while the new generation face when their parents past comes back to haunt them.


**So I know I'm still in the middle of my other TVD fanfiction 'Ignorance is Bliss' but I had this awesome Idea while I was sleeping (That's usually when I get my ideas)**

 **So basically some information so you don't get confused anyone who was a vampire is no longer a vampire, but those who were hunters, witches, and werewolves still are. SPOILER ALERT! In The season six finale Jo and her babies did not die, neither did Kai so none of the Gemini coven died either, and Elena was not put in a coma nor did she take the cure.**

 **Families for this story are:**

 **Damon/Elena- Darien Salvatore (Ed Westwick) and Jenna Salvatore (Michelle Trachtenberg)**

 **Stefan/Katherine- Lexi Salvatore (Alexandra Chando) and Zach Salvatore (Dylan O'brien)**

 **Jeremy/Bonnie- Johnathan Gilbert (Diggy Simmons)**

 **Tyler/Caroline- Ivy Lockwood (Caitlin Stasey) and Mason Lockwood (Leighton Meester)**

 **Matt/Rebekah- Mikel Donovan (Ross Lynch) and Vicki Donovan (Annasophia Robb)**

 **Klaus/Hayley- Hope Mikealson (Elizabeth Gilles) and Jacob Mikealson (James Marlow)**

 **Elijah/Hayley- Henry Mikealson (Penn Badgley)**

 **Alaric and Jo Saltzman- Parker Saltzman (Logan Henderson) and Trinity Saltzman (Selena Gomez)**

 _The music played softly throughout the church as all the occupants rose to their feet and turned to look at the large stain glass doors. First to walk through and down the aisle was a couple obviously in love. The man was tall with dark hair and bright eyes, pulled together with his pale skin making him the picture of perfection. On his arm was a gorgeous girl with an equally gorgeous smile. Her brown hair falling perfectly, and her olive skin glowing with joy._

 _The man in the front of the room, stood there, looking dashing in his tux as he resisted the urge to glare at his best man as they approached. The couple parted and stood on either side of the alter._

 _Next to come out was a woman, of stunning complexion. Her dark hair pinned perfectly to her head, and her veil flowing elegantly He white, wedding, dress was perfect, and complimented her features grandly. Who led her by the arm was her father, his hair thick with gray but he wore a proud smile at walking his eldest daughter down the aisle._

 _Once the man had passed his daughter off to his groom he sat down next to his youngest daughter, her curly blonde hair hanging just passed her shoulders._

 _The priest began the ceremony, welcoming everyone and introduced the bride and groom as Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin._

 _The gorgeous bride passed off her flowers to her beautiful maid of honor before joining hands with her soon to be husband._

 _Alaric cleared his throat before he began his gorgeous vows he had prepared for the woman he loved. "Neither one of us should be here right now. We've spent our lives dodging fate… and beating the odds. But because we did… I got to meet you… the most beautiful… hilarious and intimidatingly brilliant woman I have ever known. You inspire me. You've shown me that happiness… is actually something that I can have in my life. And so… I promise to be with you and love you… and to dodge fate with you… for the rest of our lives." He whispered the last part to his bride as he slipped the wedding band on to her finger._

 _Josette gave out a small laugh as she wiped away her tears. "Oh god, that's a tough act to follow," the crowd gave a warm laugh before quieting down to hear the brides words. "Here goes,"_

" _Alaric Saltzman… you are-" the bride never got to finish because then the door flew open and smashed into the walls sending glass everywhere._

" _I was gonna wait until the death do us part bit, but it seemed a little on the nose." A sea of gasps erupted as a lanky man walked into the room. He was no doubt handsome with his sinister features, the slight stubble on his chin, and the dark smirk on his face._

" _Malachi…" the older man who had just walked his daughter down the aisle, stood, and glared at his eldest son._

" _Alright, listen up, I've got a game!" He shouted strolling down the aisle with his hands in his pants pockets. The handsome man from earlier with the bright eyes lunged at Malachi at in humane speed._

" _Uh-uh, Damon." He smirked widely as he held up a hand. Damon doubled over in pain clutching his head. "I haven't given the rules yet,"_

" _Being the all-powerful Gemini leader I have extraordinary power," The dark man boasted with a proud smirk. "I need all my little supernatural creatures to perk up and listen," he tugged at his ear, his ever present smirk still there._

" _That means all Vampires, Witches, Hunters, Werewolves, etc. eyes here." he gestured to himself._

" _Can you get on with it already?" The maid of honor, snapped her glare still on the man in the center of the room._

" _Snippy, I like it," He winked at the brunette causing her to scoff in disgust. "I'm giving you the chance at a normal life, a chance to start over. I'm giving you the chance to be human once again. Granted that since you witches, and hunters, and even werewolves are all still human this part doesn't apply to you, but my vampires," He turned to four people who stood there watching him._

 _One was the one we know as Damon, next to him was the girl he walked down the aisle with. The other two were a boy and a girl._

 _The boy had perfect olive skin, with hazel almost green eyes, and perfect dark brown hair. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger as he put all his effort into the glare he had trained on the man in front of him. Next to him was a girl with bouncy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that held a hint of hatred._

" _You get all the privileges of being a vampire, but with one exception, procreation. Yup, that is now a green light." He let out a low whistle and fist bumped the air with an excited grin._

" _Why are you doing this?" Josette asked her twin brother. Malachi grinned wickedly at his sister._

" _Because, oh sister of mine, it's all part of the game." He wiggled his fingers as if magic sparkles would fall from them._

" _What game?" The man with olive skin demanded._

" _My game. You're gonna continue on with life, start the families you've always wanted, be normal," Malachi turned his back to them all and started to walk to the exit._

 _He stopped, his hand on the golden knob, his back still to them. With a wide smirk he glanced back over his shoulder at everyone._

" _17 years from now I'll return… the fun part begins then. Can't wait." He winked and left the building. Everyone was silent as few began to speak in hushed whispers and others exchanged silent looks._

 _Suddenly the whole room shook, enticing a few screams. One by one every supernatural creature in the building fell to the ground, out cold._

…

 _When they awoke the next morning their lives had changed forever._

…

 **17 years later…**

 _Today is a new day, a new beginning, a new school. I'm starting my junior year at Mystic Falls High School. Me, My brother Darien, and my cousins Lexi and Zach just moved here from New Orleans while our parents stayed behind._

 _I've always loved being the new girl, and since we moved around a lot I got to be it so many times, it's when you can start over, be whoever you want to be._

 _I'm especially excited to start here at Mystic Falls High because it's where my mom went, and I can tell it's going to be the adventure of a life time. And being a vampire I get a lot of those._

 _Jenna ;)_

A dark haired girl tucked her black leather bound journal into the space between her bed and box spring.

This is Jennifer Salvatore, better known as Jenna. The youngest child of Damon and Elena Salvatore.

She pulled her long dark brown hair up into a ponytail as she made her way down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house. Its gorgeous interior captivating to any eyes.

The downstairs kitchen was filled with three other people

A tall boy with dark raven black hair, and icy blue eyes.

This is Darien Salvatore. Eldest son of Damon and Elena Salvatore.

Next was a female with bouncy brunette curls and big hazel/green eyes.

This is Alexandra Salvatore, or Lexi. She is the eldest daughter of Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Peirce

Finally there was a boy with perfect brown hair, olive skin, and bright blue eyes.

This is Zachariah Salvatore, or Zach. The youngest son of Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Peirce

The four had just recently moved here to Mystic falls from New Orleans. Deciding it was best to leave the troubles their parents were facing at the moment. Considering only two of the four were vampires, and recently turned ones, they didn't really stand a chance against here parents enemies.

"Ugh, I hate school." Lexi groaned, hitting her head onto the counter she sat at. Zach sighed pushing her book bag under her head to soften the blow as she continued to pound her head on the marble counter.

"Oh, calm down, it's not that bad." Darien explained, rolling his blue eyes at her whining.

"Says the guy who doesn't have to go." Lexi retorted glaring at her older cousin.

"You don't get a second chance at high school Lizzy, just make the most of it." Jenna told her, patting her back softly before moving over to the fridge for her own blood bag. She'd tried the whole animal diet thing when she first changed but she couldn't do it, human blood just had a sweeter taste… like candy.

"I would get a second chance if I was a vampire." Lexi said looking at Jenna hopefully. At her statement Jenna and Zach shared a knowing look, she was always trying to convince us to turn her, and Jenna could swear on her vampiress life that Darien was this close to giving her what she wanted. Luckily he's more afraid of mom than he is annoyed by Lexi.

"I don't understand why you want to be a vampire, being human is pretty cool to me." Zach said, as he hoped up on the counter eating an apple. Lexi looked at him like he was crazy as she scoffed at her younger brother.

"Two words for you, Zach," Darien said popping up the collar of his leather jacket with a wide smirk. "Eternal stud." he smirked running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"More like Eternal Ass." Jenna retorted flicking him in the forehead using her vampire strength, causing him to flinch back and glare at his younger sister. Both Lexi and Zach laughed.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Zach said still laughing slightly, motioning for us to follow as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Have a fun day at school," Darien said in a mocking tone. Lexi glared over her shoulder at him before storming out of the house.

"Stay safe, don't talk to strangers, all that good stuff." Darien continued in his mocking tone, waving us off as he poured himself a glass of liquor. Jenna snatched the cup from him as she passed causing him to let out a noise of protest. Jenna ignored her older brother as she downed the contents in one gulp.

"Catch." She smirked, tossing him the glass. He caught it, smirking right back. Jenna rolled her eyes before closing the door and piling into Zach's 1970 GTO with Liz and him.

 _High School here I come…_

…

A 1970 Mustang cruised down the streets. Inside were four teenagers. In the passenger seat was a girl with long curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

Ivanna Lockwood, or Ivy, the youngest daughter of Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes.

Next to her in the driver's seat was her older sister Mason. Her light brown hair reached down to her shoulder blades in dark brown curls, her blue eyes shining with amusement. The oldest child of Tyler Lockwood and Caroline forbes

In the back was Trinity Saltzman, only daughter of Alaric and Jo Saltzman. Her dark curly hair falling to just below her shoulders, and her hazel eyes glistening.

"So tell me how I'm so awesome that I got Cassandra Vonsteady to give us invites to her party tomorrow night." Mason squealed in the front seat, Ivy met Trinity's gaze through the review mirror and they both rolled their eyes.

"I don't think so parties aren't my scene." Ivy shrugged her shoulder, looking out the window at the scenery that flew by.

"So you're just gonna make me go by myself?" Trinity asked leaning over the passenger seat to look at her best friend with wide eyes. Ivy sighed, hugging her light brown cardigan around herself tighter.

"I'm sorry Trin, but I just don't like parties. Getting drunk, hooking up with strangers I have some class" The brunette scrunched up her face in disgust as she spoke of it.

"That's exactly why you should go to parties Ives." Mason smirked, glancing at her sister out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well, it's gross." Ivy gave her a pointed look, narrowing her green eyes at her.

"It's the sad truth, darling." Trinity agreed with Mason, leaning back in her seat. Ivy rolled her eyes, typical, they always agreed with each other.

…

Trinity, Mason, and Ivy were all walking down the halls trying to find their new lockers for the school year.

"Wow, this year's haul is something else." Mason said looking around at all the different guys, a judging look in her eyes.

"It could've been better." Ivy agreed with a slight frown as the brunette looked around as well.

"I don't know, it's starting to look up." Trinity said, biting her lip. Ivy followed her gaze to see a group of three walking down the hall, her attention focused on the boy in the middle.

He was tall, with dark hair, and hazel… almost green eyes. To put it bluntly he was hot.

On either side of him were two girls. One with long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, the other with a lighter shade of brown curly hair and hazel/green eyes.

"Cute." Was all the brunette said as she turned to her locker and opened it, shoving my textbooks and notebooks into the locker. Ivy could hear loud laughter come from the entrance of the school, then two boys were on either side of Ivy's locker

Johnathan Gilbert and Parker Saltzman

Johnathan was the only child of Bonnie and Jeremy Gilbert, he was the youngest of their little group, so none of the girls really went for him.

Now Parker Saltzman was attractive, and one of the oldest out of the group, but he was an asshole, so once again none of the girls really went for him.

"Hey, Ives." Parker smirked, closing her locker for her with a smirk. Ivy scowled in disgust.

"Go away Parker." She snapped, rolling her eyes as she pushed passed him and started walking away with Mason and Trinity.

"Dude you just got rejected." Johnathan chuckled. Parker scowled at his best friend and elbowed Johnathan in the rib cage.

"I didn't get rejected," He muttered before running to catch up with the girls, flinging his arms around Trinity and Ivy. "Why so bitter sweet cheeks?"

"Cause I had to start my day with you hitting on me." Ivy snipped earning another howl of laughter from Johnathan who was on the other side of Mason.

"I'm not that bad, right sis?" Parker looked over at Trinity with a pointed look. Trinity sighed.

"Right, once you get passed the ugly face." Trinity said seriously, before a small smirk flickered across her lips. Parker rolled his eyes dropping his arms from off of the girl's shoulders, causing the girls to stop and look back at Parker and Johnathan with amused looks.

"It's not our fault you're doomed to be forever alone," Mason teased, a hand on her hip. "You just don't fit the qualifications." Ivy laughed at her older sister's joke, turning around as she did so.

She slammed right into someone causing her to stumble back slightly in shock. Both Trinity and Mason froze looking between Ivy and the new kid.

"I'm sorry." He spoke with a surprisingly deep voice, as he quickly took a step back to give them some space between the two.

"No, it's fine, really." Ivy said, not being able to tear her gaze from his. He smiled down at her and for the longest time they just stood there not moving, until he finally looked away.

"We're just gonna go," Mason said grabbing Trinity's wrist and started to drag the brunette away who was staring at the new kid with a certain look in her eye, ne that was unsettling. "See you later Ivy." Mason called as the two girls took of down the hallway.

"Right, sorry again," the new kid said once the two girls were gone, chuckling awkwardly, and turned to leave but Ivy quickly caught his arm.

"Would you like me to show you where your class is?" Ivy offered, with a questioning look.

"Um, sure." He laughed lightly which made the girl smile and they then began their treck to first period. On the way there they bumped into the dark haired girl from earlier, she stopped and looked between the two with an arched eyebrow.

"Who's this?" She asked, amusement in her voice as she crossed her arms.

"This is uh…" he trailed off, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Ivy." The Lockwood girl said quickly with a smile as she nodded at the brunette.

"I'm Jenna, Zach's cousin." She nodded her head at Zach, flashing him a small smirk, to which he responded with a shake of his head. Ivy looked between the two curiously.

"Well, we should be getting to class, right Ivy?" Zach gave Ivy a look that screamed PLEASE AGREE

"Um… yeah, right." Ivy agreed, trying to ignore how perfect her name sounded when he said it. Zach smiled as he waved at his cousin before guiding Ivy away from her.

"I'll join you." Jenna smirked as she caught up with them, she pushed into the middle and looped arms with the both her cousin and his new friend. Zach sighed in annoyance. Ivy arched an eyebrow

 _What have I just gotten myself into?_

In class the teacher went on and on about whatever, but no one was really paying attention. Jenna who was sitting in the back of the classroom was watching Ivy and Zach with a smirk. Trinity was watching them as well with an arched eyebrow and shared a look with her twin brother who sat across the room from her. He met her gaze, his eyes flickered to the two before he gave a curt nod.

Ivy tapped her pencil on the desk as she stared down at the blank notebook sheet, with a small smile she wrote down a few lyrics that came to mind.

 _Do you remember the nights?_

 _We made our way dreaming_

 _Hoping of being_

 _Someone big_

She sighed, closing her notebook, risking a glance out of the corner of her eye at Zach. After a moment he met her gaze, Ivy looked back up to the teacher feeling the small blush on her face.

Jenna smirked slightly letting the twirled strand of hair fall back with the rest as she pulled out her phone to message Lexi.

 _Heads up: I think Z just got himself a new GF ;)_

…

Trinity darted out of her classroom as soon as class was over looking around for the new guy Zach. So far he was in two of her classes and the brunette was newly determined to make him hers.

Finally she found him at his locker, talking with a tall green eyed girl. She was also new, and Zach's older sister if trinity had her information correct, and Trinity never got her information wrong.

"Hey, you're the new kids right?" Trinity asked as she walked over with a smile on her face. Both of them turned to look at the girl, Zach closing his locker as he did so.

"Yeah, why?" Lexi asked a little irritated, she was trying to pry the information of this new girl Jenna had told her about from her younger brother before Trinity had interrupted.

"Well, I'm Trinity. Student council president, head cheerleader, and junior class representative." She boasted proudly holding out a hand to the both of them. Lexi rolled her eyes, deciding to at least be civil with the girl not matter how much she annoyed her.

"Lexi Salvatore." The blonde breathed out. Trinity let her hand drop back to her side and looked over at Zach expectantly.

"Zach Salvatore." He gave a curt nod, tapping his leg impatiently. He was supposed to meet Ivy for lunch, but he couldn't exactly do that with his sister and this girl in his way.

"So I was just wondering if you all knew about Cassandra's party tomorrow night?" Trinity asked, with a small smile. Lexi arched an eyebrow suddenly very interested in what the girl was saying.

"A party?" She repeated with a small smirk.

"Yeah, her parents are always away so she gets to throw these wicked parties, I'm sure I can get you two some tickets." Lexi smirked elbowing her younger brother.

"Zach, thank the nice girl for the tickets."

"Thank you, Trinity, I appreciate the offer, but I politely decline." He bowed his head slightly before turning and hurrying away. Lexi gave an apologetic smile to trinity before following her brother.

"What was that?" she hissed. Zach didn't answer as eh weaved around all the people that crowded the hallway. "She was so into you."

"Yeah, never gonna happen." Zach rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Why not? Is this about that girl Jenna was telling me about?" Zach stopped with a sigh and turned to his sister.

"Yes. Her names Ivy Lockwood, who by the way is waiting for me to join her for lunch, so If you'd be ever so kind as to let me leave." Zach gave her a pointed look as he pointed behind himself. Lexi stared him down for a minute before giving in with a sigh.

"Go," Zach grinned as he bounded off, a slight bounce in his step. "I better get to meet her!"

…

 _Knock-knock_

The knocking echoed through the boarding house, alerting both Jenna and Darien who were the only two Salvatore's home at the moment.

Upstairs Jenna groaned burying her head into the pillow, while down stairs Darien smirked, setting his glass down on the table before going over to the door.

When he opened it a tan girl stood there, her brunette hair hung in curls down to her waist. Darien let his eyes linger down her body before meeting her green eyes with a smirk.

"Is Zach here?" Ivy asked raising an eyebrow at the fact his stare lingered a little too long on her chest.

"No, but I'm sure he'll arrive at any moment, please come in." Darien stepped out of the way, gesturing for Ivy to step inside. She rolled her eyes as she walked inside.

Upstairs Jenna shot up out of the bed after hearing both her older brother and Ivy's voice, there was no way she was gonna let Darien ruin things between Zach and his new girl.

Jenna stumbled out of bed and vamp sped downstairs, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Ivy looking around the living room in awe.

"Like what you see?" the Salvatore girl asked with a smirk. Ivy spun around at the new voice, while Darien rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Jenna, right?" Ivy asked with a warm smile

"Yeah, and I see you've already met my brother Darien." Jenna gestured to her brother, Ivy may have missed it, but Jenna certainly didn't over look the way his eyes roamed over her body hungrily. Jenna glared and not so subtly stomped on her older brother's foot, enticing an unpleasant crack.

"Right, Darien Salvatore." He got out through clenched teeth as he tried to not show how much his foot actually hurt.

"Ivy Lockwood." Ivy held out a hand to shake with him, but Darien had other plans. He lifted her hand to his lips, and placed a kiss on her knuckles, causing Ivy to arch an eyebrow.

"So what are you doing here?" Jenna asked, causing Ivy to pull her hand away from Darien and turn her attention to the girl, while Darien glared at his younger sister.

"I was looking for Zach, he and I were going to go to the grill." Ivy explained, nonchantaly and shrugged. Darien glared down slightly at his younger sister.

"Like a date." Jenna arched an eyebrow, with a slight smirk.

"It's not a date." Ivy assured her. Jenna frowned slightly while Darien smirked.

"Well I certainly would hope it's a date," Darien spoke up causing both girls to look at him curiously. "Cause that would mean he'd gotten over his ex." Ivy's eye's narrowed in confusion while Jenna's narrowed in anger.

"His what?" Ivy asked.

"His nothing." Jenna cut in, stepping in front of her brother.

"His ex-girlfriend Hope," Darien repeated, pushing his sister out of the way so he could smirk at Ivy. "He didn't tell you?" Darien asked in a faux innocence.

"No. He didn't actually." Ivy clicked her tongue and looked away from the eldest Salvatore and at the fire place.

"If I recall, Hope's your ex-girlfriend," the three turned to see Zach strolling in casually, his hands in his jean pockets. "She just had a thing for me."

"Right," Darien scowled. "My mistake." He then moved over to the liquor table and poured himself a drink.

"I told you I'd meet you at the grill." Zach said as he walked over to Ivy, placing a hand on her arm gently.

"Yeah, but I figured we could walk there together." Ivy explained, biting her lip with a small smile.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat," Zach grinned pointing behind himself as he backed away. His back suddenly hit the wall, enticing a small laugh from Ivy and a face palm from Jenna.

"Stupid walls," he muttered. "I'll just, I'll… just give me a minute." He ducked his head and bounded up the stairs. Ivy smiled slightly, shaking her head at his awkwardness.

"It was lovely meeting you Ivy," Darien said with a small smirk as he walked up beside Ivy. "I apologize for the false information, I guess I just tend to get a little jealous of my younger cousin." Ivy cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't see why," A small smirk flickered across Ivy's lips as she checked Darien out. "You got a lot going for you." She winked, causing Darien to smirk.

"Ready to go?" Zach asked, walking into the living room with his black leather jacket over his shoulders. Ivy turned back to Zach with a smile as if she hadn't just been hitting on Darien.

"Yeah, let's go." Ivy gave one last smile to Darien before looping arms with Zach.

"Once again, It was lovely meeting you Ivy." Darien tipped his glass towards her, his smirk still present.

"Like wise," She smiled, biting her lip. Zach and Ivy then turned and headed for the doors, ready to leave.

"Oh, and Jenna," Ivy quickly ran back over to the girl. "Here's an invite for the party tomorrow." She handed the girl a black envelope before going back over to Zach. Jenna smiled slightly looking down at the invite in her hand.

"Oh, look at you. Getting all happy because you made real friends. It's all so sweet." Darien smirked at his little sister, to which she glared.

"You're just jealous you don't have any friends." Jenna snapped.

"You're right," Darien nodded. "Maybe I'll ask Ivy if she wants to be… friends. She seemed spunky." Darien smirked, putting air quotes around friend. Jenna glared.

"You stay away from her. I won't let you ruin another thing in Zach's life." Jenna shook a stern finger at her older brother.

"Is that a challenge little sis?" Darien cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe it is." Jenna nodded, before bounding up the stairs. Darien smirked, downing his drink before tossing his glass up in the air and catching it.

…

It was the night of the party, a large castle like house was booming with music, and lights poured out of windows. Teenagers are scattered across the lawn, making out or downing beer. Red solo cups litter the lawn and the insides of the house.

Zach, Lexi, and Jenna arrive each with their own emotions written across their faces. Zach stared at the couples in disgust at their public displays, while Lexi's eyes were wide with excitement. Jenna on the other hand bore no expression, rolling her eyes at the sight of everything.

"Okay, so if anyone asks, I don't know you." Lexi gave a pointed look as she pointed from Jenna to Zach before running over to where she saw Parker standing with someone random blonde girl.

"So Zach-" Jenna cut herself off as her cousin walked over to Ivy and her group of friends, Trinity and Mason. She sighed, looking down at the ground before around at the raging party.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jenna turned around to see a boy younger than her, but not by much. He had dark skin and curly black hair.

"Jenna. Jenna Salvatore." She introduces, pushing her weight to one foot.

"The names Johnathan." He winked, causing Jenna to let out a laugh. _Did he seriously think he was being smooth?_

"Don't move," Jenna compelled with a smirk. "Don't scream." Jenna looked around for any witnesses before sinking her fangs into his neck, sucking the blood until his body went limp.

She let his body fall to the ground with a smirk, she wiped the blood from her chin and turned on her heels, bounding into the house with a slight bounce in her step.

A dark figure stood behind the tall tree having seen all of it, the way the moonlight hit his figure made only his lips visible as a wicked smirk spread across his lips. He sped forward, obviously a vampire, and picked Johnathan up then sped away to the back of the part.

A large crystal pool sat in the middle with a large tree that hung over it. He smirked, grabbing the hose that hung on the side of the house and tied Johnathan by one foot to an outstretched branch.

He dusted off his hands with a large smirk as the blood dripped from his neck wound and colored the pool a crimson color.

"I accept your challenge little sister." Darien gave out a low chuckle before strolling back out to the main event like nothing had ever happened.

…

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd chanted as Ivy gulped down a keg stand upside down. The brunette then gracefully got off and cheered with everyone else. Mason handed her a napkin which she happily took before going over to Zach.

"I thought you said parties weren't your thing." Zach teased, sipping from his own drink as he smirked slightly at Ivy.

"I did. Doesn't mean I don't know how to rock 'em!" She shouted the last part high fiving Mason as she did so.

"So Zach, why did you move here to Mystic falls?" Mason asked as the three girls and Zach made their way over to one of the many couches and sat down.

"Um, my family has some… history here, we moved out to New Orleans when we were younger. I guess I just decided that it was time to return home." Zach gave a small smile as he raised his cup to his lips.

"I need another drink," Ivy complained, looking down at her empty cup. "I'll be right back." She smiled sweetly at Zach before walking over to a keg stand with her sister Mason.

"So how are you enjoying the party so far?" trinity asked once Mason and ivy were gone. Zach looked away from staring at Ivy to Trinity.

"It's interesting, I've never really been to a party before." Zach admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Never?" Trinity asked, arching an eyebrow as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Not one like this," Zach gestured around at the room. "But I never miss 'Mardi Gras'" He added quickly enticing a laugh from Trinity.

"What'd we miss?" Ivy asked as she and Mason walked back up.

"Nothing, Zach was just going to tell me about 'Mardi Gras'" Trinity glanced back over at Zach with a smirk. Zach chuckled, letting out a deep breath as he shook his head.

"Aw, come on." Mason pouted as she and Ivy sat on the other side of Zach.

"I wouldn't want to bore you." Zach tried to excuse.

"It wouldn't bore me. In fact I'd love to hear about it." Ivy gave a soft smile as she crossed her legs. Zach gave in with a sigh, leaning forward so that his arms were on his knees.

"It wasn't much of the celebration itself, but who we celebrated it with," Zach started, a distant look already forming in his eyes. "The Mikealson's, they weren't the most functional family but they knew what family was, and that's all that mattered."

"Who're the Mikealson's?" Mason asked, looking around Ivy at Zach. Zach let out a deep breath.

"Henry… Jacob… Hope." He said each name hesitantly, but the last one more hesitant than the others.

"Hope? As in Darien's ex-girlfriend who had a thing for you?" Ivy asked with an eye roll, she hadn't even met the girl and she already hated her.

"That's the one," Zach sucked in a sharp breath. "You know what, let's not talk about it. I'm gonna go get another drink." Zach gave a small smile before standing up and walking over to the drink table.

"Surprise," Zach jumped at the new voice and spun around to see a smirking Darien. Zach scowled and turned back to scooping ice into his cup. "What? Not happy to see me?" Darien asked with a mock pout.

"No, I'm over joyed to see my cousin whose only goal in life is to ruin mine." Zach muttered sarcastically setting his glass down on the table.

"C'mon it's not my only goal in life. I like messing with Jenna's too," Darien smirked, pulling out a flask from his jacket pocket and screwing the lid off. Zach gave him a 'really' look, before rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of Jenna, where is my darling little sister?" Darien looked up from his flask o Zach with an arched eyebrow.

"No-" Zach was cut off when a high pitched scream erupted threw the whole house. Zach spun around looking for the source of the scream, missing the small smirk on Darien's lips.

Ivy and Trinity ran out to the back yard where a large crowd had gathered and pushed to the front. Mason stood there horrified starring at the boy who hung from a tree.

"Is that Johnathan?" Ivy gasp, a hand over her mouth.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Trinity quickly shouted out to the crowd hoping someone would call. Parker came walking up to trinity with a blank look.

"So the Salvatore's _are_ vampires, huh?" he whispered to his twin sister.

"Not all of them, Zach isn't and I don't think Lexi is either." Trinity told him with a curt nod, her eyes scanning over Johnathan body.

"So who do you think did this? Darien or Jenna?" Trinity let out a sigh, crossing her arms, shaking her head in defeat.

Off to the side closer to Johnathan was ivy and Mason, Mason was balling her eyes out, having a total break down while Ivy was comforting her sister, a small grimace on her face from all the blood.

"He's dead. He's dead. Johnathan is dead." Mason mumbled over and over again.

"Ivy are you okay, I heard a scream." Zach came running over to the two girls. Then he noticed Johnathan hanging upside down from a tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ivy waved him off trying to console her crying sister. Zach ignored her and looked out into the crowd first he saw Lexi, who had the same wide eyed look as him. Then he saw Jenna who shook her head and ran from the scene.

…

Jenna ran out of the back yard and into the front yard, she just had to get away from that scene, the boy she had fed off of was now suspended from a tree branch. She reached her car only to see her ass of an older brother standing there.

"You!" She boomed in anger as she stomped up to him, her face red with anger. "What did you do?"

"You're the one who challenged me. So whatever I did… that's all on you." He held up his hands in surrender the tiniest hint of a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Are you serious?" Jenna shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "That boy could die, all because of you and your pathetic little games!" Jenna slapped him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground from the power put behind it.

She scowled down at him and got into her car, driving away. Darien sat up, spitting the blood out of his mouth, a look of hatred following the retreating car.

…

The ambulance lights flashed through the air as the paramedics loaded Johnathan into the car to be taken to the hospital. He'd lost a lot of blood, now it was up to the doctors, if he would live or not was undetermined yet.

Ivy let out a deep breath as she watched them drive away. Parker and Trinity had offered to take Mason home, so Ivy could drive home without a traumatized Mason in the back seat. Ivy scanned it over in her brain over and over again, the bite marks made it obvious it was a vampire and by the fact there was no full moon it limited a werewolf. But why would whoever had done that, hang Johnathan for everyone to see.

"Ivy." Ivy jumped, startled by his sudden presence. She turned to Zach and gave a weak smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ivy asked, looking back out at the night sky.

"Yeah, sure." Zach shrugged, his hands in his pants pockets as he looked out at the night sky with her.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" She asked hesitantly, making brief eye contact with Zach.

"…I believe that it's possible," Zach said after a long pause. He gave a small smile as he looked over at the girl beside him. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Yes. I'd like that." Ivy smiled, biting her lip.

…

Ivy walked into her house with a small smile, her mom was in the kitchen doing dishes. It was weird having a mom who was the same age as you, physically at least.

"What's you got all smiley?" She asked, turning to her daughter. Her blonde curls bouncing as she did so, her blue eyes shining with amusement.

"I met a boy." Ivy's mom jumped up and down squealing.

"Who's the boy?" She asked her daughter, leaning over the counter to grab her hands.

"Zach. Zach Salvatore." For a split second her mom's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly hid it with a warm smile.

"That's great sweetie, now why don't you head up to bed. Ivy nodded and bounded up the stairs. As soon as her daughter was gone she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in 17 years.

" _Caroline?"_ came the voice the blonde had come to love and despise at the same time.

"Stefan, we have a problem."


End file.
